Niño
by metamorphcat
Summary: Yogi x Gareki Gareki es una criatura cautelosa que no confía en nadie, con el mas minimo sonido o toque despierta, pero solo hay una persona a cuyo tacto está irremediablemente acostumbrado.
1. Chapter 1

Originalmente quería que el titulo de la historia fuese en inglés, pero luego podría confundir el idioma, así que mejor lo dejé en español. Hay posibilidad de una continuación, no estoy segura, pero por mientras le pondré terminado, si continua ya se enterarán :3

* * *

**Child. **

_Special._

Desde que lo había visto había quedado prendado de aquel joven, era simplemente "hermoso" según como él lo describía, no sólo su físico, sino también su corazón. Por eso siempre surgía en él aquella necesidad enorme de abrazarlo cada que tuviera oportunidad, no sólo incluía las veces en que el joven de cabellos azabache hacía inconscientemente un comentario que hiciera latir su corazón, sino también, cada vez que fuesen a volar, el procuraba sujetar al muchacho de tal forma que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto.

Se había percatado de sus sentimientos aquella tarde que fueron de compras a Vantnam, aquel momento en que Gareki habló sobre dejar la segunda nave de Circus y que sus impulsos hablaron por él mismo al sujetar al moreno para evitar que se alejara más, lo había sujetado con tal fuerza que el azabache incluso se había quejado de que lo lastimaba.

Él sabía que no era del todo normal, el interés que sentía por el azabache iba más allá de la amistad y eso, desde perspectiva del rubio, no estaba bien. Sobre todo porque para él, Gareki aunque era un chico muy fuerte, era precisamente por lo mismo que también era muy frágil; justo como un diamante, el cual es muy difícil de romper, pero que si se ejerce un presión excesiva terminará por hacer añicos e incapaz de volver a lo que era.

Tenía miedo de terminar por romper a Gareki, al igual que el pequeño Nai. El quería protegerlo para siempre, ese era el motivo principal por el insistía en tratarlo como a un niño, quería mostrarle la calidez que las familias podrían prodigarse, que podía ser querido sin temor a cualquier tipo de separación que pudiera traer consigo una relación amorosa, quería tratarlo con ternura, sin embargo…no…con ello no estaba protegiendo a Gareki, lo que hacía era protegerse a sí mismo, quería proteger esa relación que tenía con el moreno, él era el que estaba asustado de separarse de él, pero también era verdad que temía romper al azabache.

Pensando en todo ello, se dirigió a la sala de estar de la nave, ahí vio que había una gran cantidad de objetos sobre los sillones, aparentemente las ovejas se encontraban haciendo una especie de remodelación, tanto de algunas bodegas del barco, como de variadas habitaciones, realmente no había muchos lugares en donde estar; así que mientras terminaban con la remodelación habían llevado algunas cosas ahí, el único sillón vacío era el que tenía 3 puestos, Yogi se encontraba tan cansado por toda la resolución a la que había llegado que quiso tomar una siesta, sin embargo, decidió ocupar solo 2 puestos, por si alguien más quería sentarse ahí, de manera que dejó sus piernas colgando por el descansa brazos; y así se quedó dormido.

Algunos minutos más tarde el moreno ingresó en la sala ya que las ovejas lo habían corrido de su habitación, afortunadamente había logrado tomar un libro antes de que lo echaran; una vez en la sala vio de inmediato al rubio recostado ahí y que el único sitio libre era a su lado, no muy seguro se encaminó al sofá y se quedó primero de pie observándolo, grabando en su mente cada una de sus facciones, ciertamente y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el tener a Yogi cerca le hacía sentir cierta tranquilidad, sin embargo, también le había creado un sentimiento de inferioridad con el que no le gustaba tratar, sabía que no era culpa del rubio así que también se sentía un poco mal cada vez que se desquitaba con él por eso; suspiró pesadamente y sacó una manta que estaba entre las cosas que habían colocado las ovejas en la habitación y lo cubrió con ella, en breve tomó asiento a su lado y se dispuso a leer en silencio.

Luego de algunos minutos, el rubio se despertó y al hacerlo pudo ver el rostro durmiente del cuervo, se había quedado dormido de nuevo leyendo, sonrió para sus adentros, pues Gareki le parecía simplemente adorable, se quedó algunos minutos viéndolo hasta que cayó en cuenta que la habitación ya estaba despejada, lo más probable es que las ovejas hubiesen terminado, así que decidió llevar al joven a su habitación, antes de ponerse de pie notó la manta con la que estaba cubierto "Debió ser Tsukumo-chan" pensó para sí, la dobló con cuidado y la colocó en el descansabrazos.

Finalmente tomó al moreno en brazos y se sorprendió un poco de que no se despertara, pues normalmente el azabache despertaba con el más mínimo sonido o toque. Decidió no darle más importancia y se encaminó a la habitación de jovencito para que descansara mejor.

Al llegar a ella, lo depositó con suavidad en la litera y se quedó observando el rostro durmiente, sus facciones, su respiración tranquila y sus labios, se había quedado prendado observándolos, los rozó con sus dedos y acercó de apoco su rostro al contrario, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía, nervioso, decidió abandonar la habitación lo más rápido que pudiese; al salir se topó con Tsukumo.

- ¡T-T-Tsukumo-chan! –exclamó nervioso, como si lo hubiesen atrapado haciendo alguna travesura.

- ¿Qué sucede Yogi? Te ves nervioso- inquirió la joven con un casi imperceptible tono de preocupación.

- N-nada, es solo que Gareki-kun se quedó dormido en la sala y-y-y yo solo lo traje a su habitación- la rubia notó el declive en la voz del de orbes amatistas, sonrió un poco y le confió:

- Ah, es verdad, los vi durmiendo hace un rato. Creo que fue Gareki-kun el que te cubrió con la manta –comentó, notando al instante como las facciones del rubio se dulcificaban más de lo usual, si es que eso era aun posible –

- ¡¿En serio Tsukumo-chan?! ¡¿Gareki-kun lo hizo?!- inquirió esperanzado.

- Eso creo, ya que si hubiera sido yo, Nai o alguien más, habríamos cubierto a ambos, de hecho apenas iba a ir a cubrirlo a él con una manta, pero ya no estaban ninguno de los dos- dándose cuenta de un detalle importante agregó- Pero me sorprende que no se haya despertado cuando lo trajiste a su habitación.

- Eso mismo pensé, creo que debía estar muy cansado –agregó con una sonrisa tímida.

- O tal vez que se ha acostumbrado a tu presencia, sin embargo…-fue interrumpida:

- ¡Tsukumo-chan! ¡Yogi!- les llamaba el pequeño Nai, Yogi le hizo una señal para que bajara su voz y comenzaron a caminar lejos de la puerta.

- Gareki-kun está durmiendo y lo traje hace poco, así que mejor no lo molestemos- dijo dulcemente Yogi.

- ¡Sí! –exclamó el albino, para después volver a hablar impresionado- ¡Increíble! ¿cómo lograste que no se despertara?

- ¿Eh?- la pregunta descolocó un poco al rubio, más que nada porque venía del pequeño Nai.

- Gareki siempre se despierta cuando hago cualquier ruido o cuando me muevo demasiado, pero tú eres especial, Yogi, porque contigo no se despierta- dijo sonriente.

- Pero Nai-chan posiblemente es porque se preocupa por ti y quiere cuidarte- dijo no muy ilusionado el rubio.

- ¡Pero Yogi y Tsukumo siempre están protegiéndonos! ¡Gareki se siente seguro con ustedes!- agregó felizmente, logrando con esto que ambos jóvenes se sintieran alegres, pero en el caso de Yogi, no tanto como debió haber sido, lo cual notó la jovencita, así que se apuró a agregar:

- Pero, conmigo si se despierta- dijo la rubia, para hacerle notar al de orbes amatistas un punto importante.

- ¡Sorprendente! ¡Yogi es muy especial para Gareki!- agregó el pequeño Nai con inocencia.

El rubio se sonrojó a sobremanera, realmente era un lindo pensamiento y estaba más que feliz de haber escuchado eso del pequeño Nai que es siempre sincero, pero no dejaba de preguntarse si estaba bien para él continuar pensando así sobre el moreno dueño de sus pensamientos.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? XD abandono el fandom?

En fin, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito si alguien lee esto.

Algo que anhelaba plasmar es cómo veo que en la historia Gareki tolera y acepta más el tacto de Yogi que de ninguna otra persona y a su vez, cómo la presencia de Gareki es la que mantiene la estabilidad mental de Yogi.

cuidense


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia! Aquí hay otro cap más :D

Me inspiré tanto luego de leer el capitulo anterior de Karneval pero fue idea mía o... SPOILER: La manera en que Yogi se comportó fue muy similar a una reacción de Silver Yogi? FIN DE SPOILER

Espero les guste el cap :3

* * *

_Acuario_

El moreno despertó en su habitación con un agradable sosiego, aunque no tardó mucho en sorprenderse de no haber despertado cuando lo trajeron, lo último que recordaba era que estaba en la sala leyendo junto a un durmiente Yogi, así que lo más probable es que haya sido él quien lo haya llevado hasta su cama.

Volvió a sorprenderse de no haberlo notado, después de todo, el rubio no era una persona precisamente sigilosa, de hecho, era bastante ruidoso, al grado en que en ocasiones no lo soportaba. Pero por otra parte….se sonrojó ante el pensamiento que le embargó en ese momento. No lo admitiría jamás, pero estaba ya más que acostumbrado al tacto de Yogi debido a todos esos abrazos de oso, caricias y demás contacto que le prodigaba el mayor, tan frecuentes como para no haberse habituado ya. Además de que al ser siempre protegido por el rubio, solía sentir que podía dejarle su vida en sus manos sin preocuparse, aunque odiara esto último, pues nunca antes había pensado en alguien de esa manera.

Entonces, ¿el motivo por el que el rubio no le había despertado era que se sentía seguro con él? Pero eso no podía ser, el de ojos lavanda era tan descuidado y distraído que era imposible no estar siempre alerta con alguien así, era algo que no podía creer, simplemente no podía por más que lo intentara. Pero…al reflexionar bien, si se hablaba de "seguridad" podía sentirse más seguro con Tsukumo, Iva o hasta con el maldito cuatro ojos de Hirato, sin embargo, estaba seguro que si hubiese sido alguna de ellas o el capitán del barco, quienes se acercaran él, lo notaría y se despertaría al instante, inclusive Nai que dormía en la misma habitación con él lo despertaba con el mínimo movimiento que hiciese, además de haber sido ellos, lo habrían enviado a su habitación y no traído como parecía ser la situación. No había explicación lógica o al menos una que le satisficiera…

¿Eso significaba que Yogi era especial? No podía ser ¿especial cómo?, ¿desde qué momento había sido así? ¿Y por qué habría recurrido esa palabra? Recordaba bien que cuando sucedió el problema con Yotaka y Tsubame, no tuvo problema en despertar en cuanto el rubio le tocó la mejilla, pero ahora lo había cargado y llevado a su habitación, incluso por lo que se daba cuenta, le había quitado los goggles, se sonrojó ante la idea y después de varios minutos más de rotunda negación, decidió reflexionar racional y abiertamente, después de todo, sólo los tontos y los locos se negaban a la realidad. Luego de reflexionar mucho se permitió suponer que quizá, QUIZÁ y si sentía algo "especial" por el rubio.

Y si hipotéticamente aceptara esa posibilidad, tenía también que pensar que eso no significaba que el de ojos amatistas sintiera lo mismo por él, después de todo, Yogi insistía en tratarlo como a un niño ¡Lo ponía al mismo nivel que a Nai! Y él no quería que el rubio lo viese, ni lo tratase como a un niño, tampoco quería ser tratado como lo que actualmente era: una persona "ajena" a circus, aunque él mismo había señalado es hecho en variadas ocasiones al rubio.

¡¿Ahora resultaba ser su culpa?! Claro que no. Además adelantándose por esa misma línea de pensamientos, no quería ser una criatura que necesitara protección, no quería ser un estorbo, quería pararse orgullosamente a su lado como un igual.

Pero ese hombre de dorados cabellos lo seguía manteniendo en una etapa de su vida que realmente odiaba. Como niño no pudo hacer nada por Tsubaki, no pudo ayudarla, ni protegerla, ni mucho menos liberarla. No quería ser un niño.

Actualmente tampoco contaba con la fuerza para proteger a Nai o al menos defenderse a sí mismo y evitar ser una carga para los demás, odiaba esa situación. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser así y odiaba a Yogi por dejarlo en esa posición y hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

Después de reflexionar continuamente, se dio cuenta que ya había pasado algo de tiempo y que de hecho tenía hambre, así que decidió salir de la cama e ir por algo para comer. Se preguntaba si las ovejas ya habrían terminado con la remodelación, ojalá eso no interfiriera con su búsqueda por alimento. Se dirigió al comedor e indeseablemente se encontró con Yogi.

Le dirigió una mirada fría sin darse cuenta, pues estaba aun absorto en sus pensamientos, aunque eso no duró mucho cuando escuchó su nombre salir animadamente de los labios de aquel rubio, lo cual, aunque no lo quiso admitir, le tranquilizó de algún modo, posiblemente había sido esa gran sonrisa y esa mirada dulzona que siempre le dirigía.

- ¡Gareki-kun! ¿Buscas a Nai-chan? Él y Tsukumo bajaron al pueblo a pasear un poco, así que…-la explicación no solicitada del paradero del pequeño albino fue interrumpida por el moreno, quien se excusó, extrañando en el proceso al mayor.

- No, la verdad, solo venía por algo de comer- dijo sentándose frente al rubio, y tomando una de las galletas que yacía graciosamente acomodada en una charola, justo en medio de la mesa. Yogi, quien lo observaba insistentemente, no podía dejar de pensar en las inocentes palabras del pequeño Nai, de modo que no se había percatado que observaba fijamente al cuervo- ¿Qué pasa?

- N-no, nada en especial. ¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó como esperando algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué. El carbón se sintió apenado, no quería conversar de eso, y menos que estuvo dándole vueltas a cierta situación que ocurrió, sencillamente, Yogi no tenía delicadeza.

- Sí- contestó escuetamente, ¿qué más podría decir? Por su parte el rubio se sintió algo decepcionado ¿qué esperaba del jovencito?

Ambos guardaron silencio, y se quedaron ahí tomando la merienda tranquilamente, aunque Yogi se sentía ansioso. Los silencios siempre habían sido algo que le aturdía y le preocupaban, por muchos motivos: por ejemplo, que los silencios eran el tiempo en que una persona puede pensar en una gran cantidad de cosas, cosas que muchas veces no querían pensar aunque ¿qué podría ser tan malo como para ni siquiera querer pensarlo? Pero eso no se aplicaba solo a lo que él pudiese pensar, sino en lo que pudiese surcar por la cabeza ébano. Él sabía que el cuervo era un jovencito muy mordaz para algunos asuntos, pero también sabía que no era tan directo como pretendía para otros, así que saber qué pensaba, era simplemente algo imposible para él.

- ¿En qué piensas, Gareki-kun?- le preguntó para comenzar una conversación. El moreno observó la mirada de borrego a medio matar del mayor, parecía angustiado ¿por qué siempre ponía esa cara? ¡Era molesto!

- En nada en especial- respondió desviándose, ciertamente la respuesta real hubiera sido "En ti y en mí" pero eso sonaba muy patético y cursi ¡Jamás lo diría en su vida!

- ¿S-sabes? E-es bueno hablar de las cosas que te molestan o te preocupan , si las hablas con otra persona, te sentirás más ligero y…yo por ejemplo suelo hablar con Nyanperowna y…- su discurso se cortó cuando vio la mirada de desagrado que le proyectaba el moreno.

- ¿Ese gato? En serio ¿Cuántos años tienes?- insistió en remarcar el jovencito.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- cuestionó preocupado el rubio, como siempre con voz estridente.

- Ah, ya me voy- dijo el moreno parándose y alistándose para abandonar la habitación, después de todo, no debió quedarse a comer con Yogi, no quería discutir sobre nada. Además, le hizo pensar en cosas innecesarias y además…y además ¿qué?

- No te vayas, Gareki-kun- pidió el rubio sujetando su brazo con algo de fuerza.

- Duele- dijo en voz baja, justo como sucedió en Vantnam. El rubio, se rascó la cabeza, algo avergonzado por su impulso, esa urgencia de retener al moreno se hacía cada vez más y más presente en su vida.

- L-lo siento- dijo apenado, ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos, hasta que Yogi continuó- ¿No quieres salir un rato?- inquirió esperanzado, y pese a todos los impulsos de Gareki que gritaban con fuerza "No" dijo que sí, bueno…a su manera.

- ¿A hacer qué?

- Lo que tú quieras. ¡Si quieres podemos ir de compras o solo a caminar o- decía atropelladamente el rubio, con el fin de ofrecer la mayor cantidad de opciones, debía haber alguna a la que el cuervo, dueño de sus pensamientos, le dijera que sí.

- Solo a caminar está bien- dijo el moreno, pero como se sintió incómodo accediendo tan sumisamente (o así lo sintió él) completó- Estoy algo harto de estar encerrado.

- ¡Sí! –dijo animado, mientras estrechaba fuerte el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, ya hacían varias horas desde que no sentía aquella calidez tan agradable y la extrañaba.

- Suéltame- pidió sin muchos ánimos, después de todo, se encontraba ya más acostumbrado a las usuales muestras de afecto del rubio. Pero al ver que el de hebras doradas no lo soltaba, comenzó a forcejear, alejando a como pudo al mayor, que lo último que quería era soltar a ese jovencito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se alistaron y se dirigieron a la salida de la nave. El mayor atrajo hacia si al cuervo para bajar de la nave, el muchacho no protestó, se dejo asir por el mayor y comenzó a sentir el viento golpetear a su piel y revolver su cabello.

Cuando finalmente los pies de ambos tocaron el suelo, el de cabellos oscuros se alejó rápidamente para deshacer el agarre que el rubio mantenía aun con firmeza, se dispusieron a caminar para matar el tiempo.

- ¿Hay algún lugar al que te gustaría ir, ?- inquirió el rubio, sin dejar de observar las bonitas facciones del muchacho.

- No realmente- dijo apático- ¿Hay algo aquí para ver?- dijo luego de pensarlo un poco.

- Bueno, en esta ciudad hay un enorme acuario y unos cines, también…-fue interrumpido por el moreno.

- Vayamos ahí.

- ¿A dónde?- quiso asegurarse el mayor.

- Al acuario.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al establecimiento caminando, el mayor iba con paso animado, realmente le daba gusto ir lado a lado con Gareki, este ultimo por su parte caminaba buscando con la mirada algo que pudiese entretenerle.

- ¿Te gusta ver los peces, Gareki-kun?- preguntó el rubio esforzándose nuevamente por hacer una conversación y mantener al más bajito entretenido, quería que la pasara bien con él.

- No realmente- otra respuesta corta.

Arribaron al lugar e ingresaron, el acuario era enorme y Yogi había pedido un folleto con un mapa para saber a dónde dirigirse. Dentro de los enormes contenedores había una gran variedad de peces, algunos de colores, otros de aspecto fino y otros más con dientes afilados, incluso había otros con formas curiosas que el más bajito no se imaginaba pudiesen haber. Sin darse cuenta sonrió, pensando que Nai podría gustarle, pero sería algo difícil estar vigilando de que no se perdiera, ya que el lugar distraía mucho, así que en cierto modo, había sido mucho mejor ir solo con Yogi. Cuando se percató de ese pensamiento se sonrojó pero en ello vio al mayor llegar hasta donde él, lo sorprendió porque no se había percatado que se había ido, aparentemente había ido a comprar un par de crêpes para ambos.

- Te traje una crêpe de chocolate con nueces- el mayor le ofreció el postre, que el cuervo aceptó.

- Gracias- respondió viendo el curioso postre.

- ¿Nunca habías comido una?- inquirió el mayor al ver la mirada extrañada que dirigía el menor a su crêpe.

- No, en Karasuna no había nada como esto- respondió en tono neutro.

- ¡Entonces debes probarla definitivamente!- dijo el mayor con algo de efusividad, no muy convencido el azabache comenzó a degustar la crêpe, su rostro cambió ligeramente sin hacerlo.

- No está mal- dijo a modo de respuesta al mayor, que lo observaba expectante de su reacción. El rubio no pudo evitar pensar para sí mismo lo lindo que se vio el moreno al momento en que probó aquel postre. Entre más conocía a ese chico, más sentía que quería mantenerlo con él por siempre y por sobre todo, mostrarle ese tipo de cosas, cosas sencillas que no conocía y que eran placenteras.

- ¿Verdad?- se aseguró el mayor obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del jovencito.

Ambos continuaron caminando por el acuario, observándolo todo. En ocasiones Gareki simplemente seguía algunos pasos atrás a Yogi, quien corría entusiasmado de un tanque a otro y en otras más Yogi admiraba el rostro de contemplación que proyectaba Gareki cuando veía algo que le gustaba.

Cuando el menor terminó de comer su crêpe, el rubio le cedió la suya que era de fresas con crema batida y caramelo, quería mostrarle más y más cosas, quería que esa salida con él fuese la mejor de todas, que el moreno pudiese divertirse con él. Gareki, no muy convencido aceptó comerse la crêpe del mayor comentando que lo haría solo porque el mayor estaba insistiendo (lo cual no era del todo mentira).

Mientras disfrutaba de la crêpe, dejó algunos rastros de crema y caramelo en sus labios, el rubio sin pensárselo llevó su pulgar hasta los labios del jovencito para quitarle el dulce que tenía impregnado. En breve y sin pensárselo realmente se llevó ese mismo pulgar a su boca para probar el caramelo y la crema. El cuervo estaba tan impactado por la acción del mayor que no le reclamó, solo se quedó inmóvil, cuando el rubio se distrajo viendo quien sabría qué, se mordió los labios pues aquella caricia le había producido un ligero cosquilleo.

* * *

De momento me retiro.

Visiten mi fansub donde tengo algunos doujinshi Yoreki :D www . hito - love . blogspot .mx/

Espero volver :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a toda (os)

Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo a esta historiaaa! me da mucho gusto, de verdad ^^ aquí les traigo el final de la cita.

* * *

**Sonar.**

Yogi había notado lo que hizo demasiado tarde, aunque fingió no hacerlo, realmente no sabía qué decirle a Gareki si llegaba a reclamarle, estaba tan nervioso y aunque era difícil (por no decir imposible) esperaba que el moreno no lo notara. Era casi seguro que el cuervo consideraría lo que hizo como algo desagradable ¡¿Qué haría?! Necesitaba hacer algo de inmediato, para amenizar la situación, algo, lo que fuere. Mientras las dudas azotaban su cabeza, su vista se quedó fija en un punto y leyó de un espectáculo, por lo que no perdió el tiempo en intentar llevar ahí al moreno.

- G-Gareki-kun ¿qué te parece si ahora vamos por allá a ver el espectáculo?- decía jalando de la muñeca al muchacho que seguía algo estático por lo que había pasado recién, aunque claro, no volteaba a verlo en ningún momento.

- ¡No quiero ver un estúpido espectáculo infantil! ¡Suéltame!- rebatió con un ligero sonrojo, mientras se zafaba del agarre, logrando con esto tranquilizar al mayor ya que su acción arbitraria había sido pasada por alto. Aunque al mismo tiempo eso era algo triste para él, era como decir qué le importaba tan poco al cuervo que ni si quiera se había molestado en enojarse. Eso lo hirió, pero luego volvió a recordar las palabras del pequeño Nai y volvió a recobrar un poco de su confianza, al menos la suficiente para insistir.

- ¡Solo será un momento! ¡Además puedes meterte a nadar con esos peces! ¿Tú nunca lo has hecho, verdad?- intentaba convencerle por todos los medios, volviendo a sujetarlo y casi arrastrarlo hasta allá, notando que el jovencito ya casi no oponía resistencia y solo lo seguía de mala gana, sin desasir el agarre, lo cual le alegró mucho, pero no bajaba de ninguna manera su ansiedad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Vieron un espectáculo con unos peses más o menos de las mismas dimensiones que un delfín, con unas aletas delgadas y frondosas en forma de holanes, llenas de distintas tonalidades de azul y rosa, tenían una trompa delgada y alargada, pero muy diferente de las de los delfines, producían un sonar muy agradable al oído y parecía ser que gustaban de la gente.

Aquellos curiosos seres vivos daban piruetas y hacían todo tipo de gracias, cosa que Yogi observaba encantado, como niño en juguetería y señalaba constantemente mientras gritaba cosas como "¡Viste eso, Gareki-kun!" o "¡Increíble!". Por su parte, el moreno jugaba con el celular del mayor, sólo volteando de vez en vez a ver el espectáculo, pero como no le parecía muy de su estilo el "observar maravillado" a los seres vivos, no duraba atento a él por mucho tiempo.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, Yogi notó que en un estanque contiguo era donde se podía nadar con esas graciosas criaturas, cosa que no pasó por alto y de inmediato asumió que ambos irían.

- ¡Gareki-kun! – volteó a verlo con ojos brillantes y su mejor sonrisa, tan pronto escuchó que la presentadora anunciaba el acceso al tanque.

- No- se negó de inmediato, sin darle oportunidad de más.

- ¡Todavía no he dicho nada!- peleó de vuelta muy frustrado por la negativa tan veloz que obtuvo.

- ¡Vas a decir que quieres que me meta contigo a ese estanque! ¡¿Verdad?!- le gritó exasperado, el rubio retrocedió un par de pasos, ciertamente había dado en el clavo.

- ¡Solo será un momento! ¡Una experiencia nueva, Gareki-kun!- dijo sujetándole de los brazos.

- Si quieres ir, entra tú solo. Yo te observo desde aquí- le permitió, girando su rostro levemente ante la cercanía del otro.

- ¡Pero yo quiero que entremos juntos!- decía estrechándolo en otro de sus conocidos abrazos de oso. El moreno a como podía intentaba alejarlo de sí, aun no estaba listo para ese contacto después del "incidente"

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Además no traemos nada como trajes de baño ni ropa para cambiarnos!- se defendió, intentando con eso dejar quieto al mayor de una buena vez.

- ¡Podemos comprar algunas, ese no es problema! – grito, intentando convencerle por todos los medios, mientras ceñía su agarre al muchacho, que ya no se resistía tanto como antes. En cuanto vio la oportunidad, lo cargó dirigiéndose hacia la tienda de recuerdos, para comprar un par de trajes de baño.

- ¡Suéltame!- gritaba revolviéndose en los brazos del mayor y pataleando, esperando en una de tantas, pegarle en la canilla para que lo soltara. Pero no lo había conseguido, y el mayor que trabajó rápido, ya había entrado y comprado un par de trajes de baño para que pudiesen meterse juntos al estanque.

- ¡Listo! Ahora, Gareki-kun, ve a cambiarte- le pidió amable, soltándolo.

- No, yo te dije que no lo compraras porque no planeo meterme ahí.

- ¡Por favor, Gareki-kun! ¡Ven conmigo!- siguió rogando enérgicamente, al grado en que la gente había comenzado a verlos muy fijamente- ¡No quiero ir solo! ¡Por favor!- tanta atención estaban atrayendo, que el moreno se sintió incómodo y estaba por retirarse de ahí y dejar que Yogi hiciese su escándalo sólo, pero por algún motivo se sintió culpable cuando vio el reflejo de ambos en un aparador: él de brazos cruzados con expresión apática y al mayor con ambas manos juntas y con ojos vidriosos y esperanzados, rogando por su participación. Chistó maldiciendo su conciencia y accedió finalmente de mala gana.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Basta!- dijo arrebatándole el traje de baño y dándole un manotazo en la cara para hacerlo a un lado. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a murmurar, en vista de que Yogi lucía una sonrisa muy dulce y satisfecha con esa "muestra de afecto" que a ojos de los demás distaba mucho de serlo. Por su parte el moreno iba dando zancadas largas con un ligero sonrojo que no podía controlar desde hacía varios minutos atrás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Finalmente ambos se habían cambiado y se dirigieron a aquel estanque. El mayor iba empujando ligeramente al cuervo para que avanzara, puesto iba muy renuente a hacerlo. Cuando llegaron, primero se metió el de hebras doradas sintiendo el agua fresca que le cubría hasta el pecho y le ofreció una mano al más joven para que ingresara cuidadosamente. El muchacho se metió por su cuenta, ignorando la mano del rubio, quien solo sonrió ligeramente, eso era algo típico del jovencito, así que de ningún modo le hizo sentir mal. Apenas se metió el moreno, fue rodeado por una gran cantidad de esos peses.

- ¿Qué quieren?- inquirió incómodo de que las miradas de todos en el lugar se posaran en él y la innecesaria atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de esas criaturas.

- ¡Creo que les gustas, Gareki-kun!- exclamó alegre el más alto que también se había visto envuelto por esos peses que habían comenzado a emitir su sonar.

- ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó el cuervo un tanto perturbado.

- Están cantando para ustedes, no muy seguido lo hacen estos pequeños- dijo la instructora, impresionada.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- inquirió el mayor bastante curioso mientras acariciaba a uno de esos animales.

- Se dice que el sonar de estos pequeños pueden curar heridas del corazón, tal vez ellos sienten algo en ustedes- dijo la instructora sin mala intención, logrando con esto descolocar al mayor, entendía porque podrían intentar sanar al jovencito, pero no había pensado que él también pudiese necesitar ser sanado, al menos no desde que Gareki y Nai habían llegado al 2ndo barco.

Seguía encantado viendo como esos peses rodeaban al moreno y la bonita expresión que mostraba. Pero de pronto esa cara que le parecía tan bonita y que le gustaba tanto ver, había comenzado a derramar algunas lágrimas, de inmediato se acercó al muchacho, sólo para darse cuenta que él también derramaba lágrimas. El rubio se posó detrás del más bajito y cubrió los ojos del azabache con una de sus manos, ocultando de esa manera sus lágrimas de la vista de los demás, manteniéndolo en un semiabrazo que el moreno no rechazó, extrañamente.

El cuervo se había percatado que el rubio también estaba llorando, permanecía en un llanto silencioso y no el usual escándalo que generalmente hacía, sino que se quedaba en leves suspiros y un torrente de lágrimas corriendo desde sus ojos, pero continuaba fuerte, como si intentase como siempre protegerlo, aunque ahora no era de los varuga, era más bien protegerlo de sí mismo.

Permanecieron así por orden-petición de la instructora que había visto que esos dos realmente necesitaban de ese sonido, al ver que aquellas criaturas continuaban con su canto y rodeando a ese par de manera constante. Luego de casi media hora el sonido cesó, al igual que las lágrimas.

El rubio fue guiando al menor a las escaleras para salir del estanque, sin quitar su mano de la vista del moreno. Ambos caminaban guiados por la vista del rubio quien seguía el flujo de luces, los dos avanzaban un poco mareados. Cuando salieron del estanque, la instructora les entregó un par de toallas para que se secaran, el rubio puso uno de las toallas en los hombros del menor destapando finalmente sus ojos que parecían tan ausentes como los suyos, pero con un poco más de tranquilidad. Se puso una toalla él mismo y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del muchacho que parecía aun absorto en sus pensamientos, al menos lo suficiente como para no rechazar su toque; era la primera vez que Yogi sentía que debía permanecer callado y compartiendo el silencio con el muchacho sin sentirse tan ansioso, solo quería abrazarlo así como estaba.

Lo fue guiando hacia los vestidores, al llegar, giró un poco al muchacho y le dio un abrazo bastante protector y no tan efusivo como solía hacer, fue un abrazo corto y el moreno estaba tan absorto en lo que acababa de vivir que no le molestó realmente, cuando el rubio se separó de él, cada uno procedió a cambiarse por su ropa para finalmente volver al 2ndo barco, había sido demasiado por un día, y lo mejor era irse de una vez.

Iban encaminándose a la salida del lugar y cuando llegaron, Yogi sujetó al jovencito para emprender el vuelo, pero este ultimo solo alejó con suavidad su agarre y continuó caminando. El rubio entendió que quería pasear un poco más antes de volver, y no lo culpaba, había sido una experiencia realmente fuera de lo normal que ni él mismo esperaba experimentar, necesitaban asimilarlo. Además ambos aun tenían los ojos un poco hinchados y enrojecidos, así que lo mejor sería esperar un poco a que se pasase. Vagaron en silencio algunos minutos hasta que el mayor habló.

- Gareki-kun- le llamó para captar su atención- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- …-no le contestó, había mucho y nada a la vez dentro de su cabeza, tanto que no había escuchado al mayor.

- ¿Estás listo para volver a casa?- le preguntó con tranquilidad- Si no, podemos cenar aquí y luego volver, aunque pienso que sería mejor que cenáramos con todos en…-guardó silencio por un momento al ver al muchacho tan ausente. Su mirada era un poco más tranquila pero no le quitaba aquel aire analítico que siempre poseía, de modo que el mayor le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, para que el más joven voltease a verlo, el cuervo reaccionó y se alejó a la brevedad.

- ¿Qué haces?- inquirió nervioso.

- ¡N-nada! – respondió nervioso, percatándose que sus impulsos por ese muchacho cada vez más salían a flote- ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó de manera suave, intentando que el menor bajase un poco su guardia, al menos lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación.

- No fue nada, es solo que fue extraño- el rubio observó atento al más joven que hablaba de manera espontánea, como aquel día de nieve en Rinoll- Me siento un poco más ligero- aceptó al fin, volteando a ver a Yogi.

- Me da gusto- dijo con una sonrisa suave, envolviendo al menor en otro abrazo, con lo que solo logró que este último se removiera entre sus brazos aunque fue de una manera no violenta, muy diferente de cómo acostumbraba- ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?

"Casa" esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Gareki, hundiéndolo en un nuevo mar de pensamientos ¿realmente podía alguien como él decir que tenía una casa? ¿Un hogar? Desde que había arribado a circus, Yogi solía decir cosas así, y en cada ocasión no podía evitar pensar si le era permitido a él, vivir de esa manera y ser feliz. No respondió, por lo que Yogi simplemente lo envolvió en otro abrazo y emprendió el vuelo, de manera en que ambos pudiesen llegar a su hogar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, fueron recibidos por Nai y Tsukumo, quienes habían llegado un poco antes que ellos.

- No sabía que ustedes también habían bajado a la ciudad- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa suave.

- Sí, Gareki-kun y yo fuimos a pasear un poco- respondió el mayor con una sonrisa llena de gozo y un ligero sonrojo, su expresión era simplemente dulce, tanto que la rubia se pudo percatar de que algo bueno había sucedido, pero no quiso profundizar. Después de todo, Gareki era del tipo de persona que lo negaría y con ello, solo traería un mal rato para Yogi.

- Gareki luce tranquilo- dijo el pequeño Nai.

- Ah, sí- respondió con monosílabos, aun su mente estaba algo ausente.

- ¿Qué les parece si cenamos algo?- mencionaba el rubio, quería alargar lo más posible su estancia con el moreno y por sobretodo animarle, pero al juzgar por lo que mencionaba el pequeño Nai, eso no era necesario.

Cenaron sin contratiempos y de manera amena, el pequeño Nai y Tsukumo comentaban las cosas que vieron y compraron en la ciudad, por su parte Yogi escuchaba animadamente, procurando no hablar sobre la experiencia tan atípica por la que habían pasado, cosa que el moreno no pasó por alto y agradeció internamente, después de todo, parecía ser que Yogi podía ser discreto si se lo proponía.

Luego de un par de horas de charlas y juegos, en los que obviamente Gareki no participó más que como un testigo, terminó por quedarse dormido sobre la mesa. Yogi se dio cuenta y decidió llevarlo nuevamente a su habitación para que descansara. Se disculpó con Tsukumo y Nai quienes observaron atentamente cómo el rubio tomaba en brazos al inconsciente azabache y se dirigía a su habitación, definitivamente, Yogi era la única persona capaz de lograr una hazaña como esa. La rubia sonrió ante ello, le daba mucho gusto que Yogi pudiese tener el cariño del moreno como una certeza, eso le estaba dando mucha fuerza a su corazón, quizá con el tiempo, el rubio podría terminar de asimilar su trauma. Por su parte, el pequeño albino también observaba sonriente, estaba gustoso de que Gareki estuviese tan tranquilo, muy diferente de lo que sentía cada vez que el cuervo dormía, despidiendo emociones llenas de tristeza, confusión e impotencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando el rubio arribó a la habitación del moreno volvió a depositarlo en la cama tal cual la ultima vez, pero en esta ocasión le dio un beso en la frente al lograr que la cabeza azabache se recargara en la almohada sin daño alguno. Se quedó unos minutos viéndole dormir, observó aquellos labios que había acariciado con su pulgar esa misma tarde, acción que volvió a repetir; su mirada pasó después a posarse a sus espesas pestañas que habían sido empapadas de lágrimas hacía algunas horas, simplemente le encantaba ese chico. Decidió dejar que sus impulsos le dominaran por una vez y le dio un suave beso en los labios, algo leve e inocente, como si con solo tocarle pudiese romperle, de modo que fue un roce sencillo con el que trató de atesorarle.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo, después le observó un poco más y finalmente salió de ahí con un ferviente sonrojo, su mano la tenía cubriendo sus labios, como si lo que había hecho hubiese sido algo imperdonable. Sintió que se había aprovechado de la situación y del estado de inconsciencia del jovencito, pero había aun algo dentro de él que le hacía desear más contacto. Se retiró a su habitación, necesitaba alejar esa demandante necesidad.

Por su parte, el cuervo abrió los ojos tan pronto escuchó los pasos del rubio alejarse, un sonrojo cubrió su rostro aun estando en la penumbra. Se había despertado en el momento en que el rubio volvió a acariciar sus labios con su pulgar, puesto le había ocasionado aquel mismo cosquilleo, una sensación agradable y desagradable al mismo tiempo. Solo se cubrió el rostro con la manta y trató de dormir nuevamente, esperando que no fuese algo imposible esa noche. Ya no sabía si Yogi realmente le veía como un niño o no, ese simple rose y por sobre todo, ese beso le había atestado su cabeza con dudas.

* * *

Espero mi musa trabaje y pueda traer algo más, claro, si ustedes gustan ^^

Gracias por leer!


End file.
